


Like That

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A little conversation between Lily and Remus (who I think are just soooo compatible!)





	Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Like That_

A/N: Just wanted to let you all know, as a bit of clarification, that basically this is a dialogue between two people. They basically take turns speaking, so every other line is a new person, back and forth. Hope that clears up any potential confusion. If you like the fic, please review! Gracias! 

"You're so lovely."   
"Stop that."   
"How come?"   
"You'll wreck it."   
"What do you mean Lily? The sun won't refuse to rise just because I said you're lovely."   
"Don't you think it deserves to be the only lovely thing around?"   
"And I thought you loved being the center of attention."   
"Not now."   
"Even if I don't say it, I'll think it."   
"I wish you wouldn't."   
"How come?"   
"We shouldn't even be here."   
"You mean you shouldn't be here, not with me."   
"Oh Remus, it's not that."   
"Yes it is. You're dating my best friend."   
"I thought I was your best friend."   
"I didn't want to be presumptuous."  
"Oh...Remus I miss you."   
"Lily, I'm right here."   
"But I miss you. I miss being with you."   
"Oh, _like that_?"   
"Yes, _like that_. Don't you ever just want to look at me _like that_ again? Hold me in your arms _like that_? Kiss me, _like that_?"   
"Every day."   
"Right now?"   
"Lily. Please."  
"Please what? Please go on? Because I could, all day."  
"That's not what I was going to say."   
"Yes, I know. Damnit Remus, why are you so noble?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Why won't you just kiss me already? So what if James is your best friend? It didn't stop him when he wanted me."   
"Lily, it's different. He didn't know about us. He didn't know we were together _like that_."   
"Why didn't you tell him? Why didn't you bloody fight for me?"   
"Lily."  
"I know, I know, you're a werewolf."  
"You say it so nonchalantly, like it doesn't really matter."   
"Because it doesn't matter to me. I rather like you a bit wolfish."   
"Lily. You know we can never be together _like that_ forever. You'd be ostracized by all of society. The werewolf's wife."   
"I rather like the sound of that."  
"Oh Lily."   
"Come on Remus. I'm a mudblood and you're a half-breed. We were made for each other."   
"Don't play Lily."   
"Remus, I want you."   
"Hush Lily. Maybe it's time you went back up to the castle."  
"Why? So I can go find James and snog him silly?"   
"Maybe. If that's what you want."   
"That's not what I want. I came here to watch the sunrise with you."   
"So let's watch it then."   
You're so lovely Remus."   
"Stop it Lily."   
"How come?"   
"Because you'll wreck it."   
"Wreck what, the sunrise?"  
"That's not what I was talking about."   
"Oh alright."   
"Is that your hand?"   
"Yes who else's would it be?"   
"Please Lily, don't."   
"It's just a hand, Remus, holding another hand. It's not a mortal sin dear."   
"I think I'd better leave."   
"No Remus, please don't leave me here. Lie back down, the grass is cold without you."   
"Don't be silly Lily."   
"That rhymes."   
"Please Lily, don't smile at me like that."   
"Am I irresistible when I smile like this at you?"  
"We're going to miss the sunrise."   
"No we won't."   
"Yes we will Lily. It all happens so fast. Try not to blink."   
"Ok Remus, I'll try."


End file.
